leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
V3.11
|Related = Patch 3.11 Balance Update Notes |Prev = V3.10a |Next = V3.12 }} New Skins in the Store The following skins were added along with this patch, but were not made available until September 10. * * * * The following skin was added along with this patch, but was not made available until September 5: * (Legendary) League of Legends v3.11 Champions * ** Now grants a base 50 gold bonus upon killing an enemy champion from 0. ** Now consumes all Adoration stacks on kill to reward Draven with Gold (previously only consuming half). ** Gold per Adoration stack consumed reduced to 2 from 3. ** Visuals and sounds for League of Draven play on every Draven kill, instead of only playing on kills which consumed a large number of stacks. * ** Will now choose untargetable and invisible targets if necessary to continue the Blade Waltz (remember that Fiora can bounce to the same target in succession). If Fiora needs to jump to such a target to continue Blade Waltz, she will do so, though the ability will not deal damage to untargetable/invisible units. If the target is revealed when Fiora jumps to them (in brush, fog of war or ), she'll deal damage as normal. * ** Cooldown reduced to 150/135/120 seconds from 170/150/130. ** Mana cost reduced to 100 from 100/150/200. * ** Now displays shield amount in segments, similar to health segments. * ** Fixed a bug where Fling was dealing more damage than the tooltip values indicated. ; * ** If Death Sentence is blocked by a spell shield, the chain will shatter and Thresh will be unable to cast Death Leap (previously, the chain would still tether with the target). ** , , and champion abilities that remove crowd control will now shatter the chain, preventing Thresh from activating Death Leap (previously, the tether and crowd control were separate effects). ** Crowd control immunity. * ** Phoenix Stance's buff now displays a timer for Udyr's next Phoenix Breath attack. * ** Reminder: If an enemy champion is within so many units of Zac, his chunks will spawn in a contestable zone between him and his opponent. ** Increased the range at which champions cause chunks to be contestable (fly away from Zac) to 1000 from 700. ** Slightly increased the distance contestable chunks travel from Zac. ** Chunks are now credited to whoever is closest to them in the event that both Zac and an enemy champion are present (rather than automatically going to Zac). ** Reduced chunk invulnerability time to 0.25 seconds from 0.75. ** Chunk invulnerability now applies to both Zac and enemies (previously only applied to enemies – Zac now has to wait 0.25 seconds before he can absorb his chunks). ** Zac now has an increased chunk pickup range and bypasses the chunk invulnerability delay timer during Let's Bounce. * ** Fixed a bug where the landing point visual effect was not appearing for enemies. Map Crystal Scar and Twisted Treeline * ** Duration of reveal and armor and magic resist shred reduced to 6 seconds from 12. ** Trap duration reduced to 2 minutes from 4. :Context: Like Nidalee, Teemo's Noxious Traps grant too much vision and control on wardless maps. We've reduced their durations to reflect the shorter games on Crystal Scar and Twisted Treeline. * ** Duration reduced to 3 minutes from 10. Crystal Scar * ** Silence duration reduced to 1/1.25/1.5/1.75/2 seconds from 1/1.4/1.8/2.2/2.6. * ** Isolation damage reduced to 35% from 45%. * ** Missing health damage reduced to 6% from 8%. ; * ** Cooldown increased to 120/110/100 seconds from 110/95/80. * ** Armor and magic resist per rank reduced to 2/4/6 from 4/6/8. * ** Cooldown increased to 120/110/100 seconds from 120/105/90. * ** Cast range reduced to 500 from 550. ** Cooldown changed to 8 seconds from 10/9/8/7/6. Items * Fixed a bug where the visual effects included the generic "increased movement speed" visual. * Recipe changed: + + 500g = 2175g ** Total cost reduced to 2175g from 2850g. Game Interface ;Undo Button in the Item Shop * Players can now undo recent transactions within the in game item shop. * Undo history is cleared under certain events such as leaving the shopping area, dealing damage, receiving damage, or casting a spell. * Items will remove benefits they granted you when undone, such as gold gained from gold over time items. * Certain items cannot be undone such as Homeguard or Captain's Boot enchantments. Spectator ;Team Fight UI * While spectating, press 'A' to toggle the Team Fight UI. * Minimalist UI mode that focuses on presenting information relevant to on-screen conflicts. * Team health bars communicate the momentum of the fight and impact of AoE damage. * Crowd control indicators visualize the power of crowd control abilities. * Pentakill counter tracks progress towards double, triple, quadra and pentakills. ;Automatic Dragon and Baron Timers * Timers will display in the upper left corner of Spectator Mode with a countdown showing Dragon and Baron spawn times. League System :Note that this change will be reverted in V3.12. ;Loading Screen Reward Borders * Loading screen borders will now show a border from your highest rank achieved in the previous season in any tier (previously displayed your Season 2 rank for the specific game type you're loading). General * Mousing over a champion's passive icon will now show a range indicator if the passive has a range of influence (e.g. ). * Fixed the minimap bug showing champions at incorrect locations when emerging from the fog of war. * Cancelled autoattacks will no longer fire a damage-less missile at the target. ** The damage-less missile will no longer consume buffs or passives. ** You may still hear a sound effect without the missile. We are still investigating a fix for this. * Minions will now disappear from the map sooner after their death. * Cursors will be set to the center of their window by default, preventing the camera from panning to the far left or right corners of the map at game start. * Cursors will also be set to the center of their window for a short period of time after player switches full-screen focus (alt-tab). * Removed the default key bind for "Show/Hide Summoner Names" (previously, Shift-K). **The function can still be bound in the Key Bindings menu if you wish to use it. * Reduced the amount of time you can spend AFK before being kicked from the game. * Tower health is now updated even if you've never had the tower out of the fog of war. * The champions tab in the Summoner Profile has been updated with a new layout. ** The champion grid has been widened, allowing more champions to be seen at once. ** The primary role selector has been changed from a button group to a dropdown in the upper right. ;Friends List * Parts of the friend list view have been rewritten in order to increase stability and performance. ** Fixed a bug causing the friend list to be corrupted with duplicate and missing entries when scrolling. ** Friend Notes are now visible in friend tooltips without needing to hover over the note icon. ;Custom Games * AFK detection reduced to 3 minutes from 8. ** The game now kicks you at 5 minutes previously 12 minutes. ** The minimum time custom games need to last to be eligible for IP/XP rewards has been increased to 7 minutes from 5 minutes. * A minimum number of human players must now participate in a custom game to receive IP/XP rewards. The current thresholds are: ** 5 players minimum for Summoner's Rift, Crystal Scar, and Howling Abyss. ** 3 players minimum for Twisted Treeline. * A notification has been added in the end of game results screen to explain why players did not receive IP/XP. Undocumented Changes Champions * ** There is now a 0.5 second delay before Thresh can activate Death Leap. Items * Attack damage decreased to 50 from 65. de:V3.11 fr:V3.11 pl:V3.11 Category:Patch notes